The touch screen is a relatively new inputting device and is the most simple, convenient and natural man-machine interaction mode until now. The touch screen has obvious technical advantages over traditional inputting modes using a keyboard or a mouse, such as simplified interface, improved accuracy, good firmness and durability, quick access to all types of digital media and saved space.
In mobile devices such as a smart phone, the touch screen and the display screen are always formed integrally. The display screen is installed under the touch screen, a detecting component is provided on the top glass layer of the touch screen, and the detecting component is connected to a touch screen controller. When the user is operating on the touch screen using a finger, he can see the icons displayed on the display screen, so when the touch screen and the display screen are formed integrally, the user's operations are explicit and accurate.
However, in wearable devices (such as head-mounted products), the touch screen and the display screen are usually separate. If the user just simply switches the screen, the advantages of the man-machine interaction mode using the touch screen are still obvious. However, when the user wants to position an icon on the touch screen by clicking, the control point of the touch screen and the user interface icon of the display screen are difficult to match since the touch screen and the display screen are separate, so it is difficult to operate, accurate positioning is impossible, and the user experience is poor.